ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkfly
|1st-appearance = Washington B.C. |backcolor = 6B8E23 |Alternate Counterparts = |textcolor = 000000}} Stinkfly is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and 4 insect-like flat legs with 2 arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has 3 clawed fingers. He has 4 pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. Stinkfly wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. In Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, his eyes are green and he no longer wears gloves. Ten year old Stinkfly look exactly like his 16 year old appearance except his omnitrix symbol remains on his forehead. In Omniverse, Stinkfly has bigger wings and his clothes are spread only till his forehead. He has lighter skin, the Omnitrix has returned to his forehead, he now has bigger eyes and pupils, and his body and tail are bigger, 16 year-old Stinkfly has green clothing while 11 year-old Stinkfly has white clothing. Just like in Ultimate Alien, he no longer has gloves and his tail and body look bigger. 4_yer_old_Stinkfly.png|4 year old Stinkfly in the original series Stinkfly_Lepidopterran.PNG|10 year old Stinkfly in the original series Stinkfly UA Kid Ben.png|10 year old Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien StinkflyDAA.png|Stinkfly in Destroy All Aliens Stinkly omniverse official.png|11 year old Stinkfly in Omniverse Stinkfly UA Intro.PNG|16 year old Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Stinkfly possesses four insectoid wings that allow quick and agile flying, and can change directions at exceptional paces. Stinkfly can excrete high pressured streams of liquid from the pollen ducts located inside of his eye stalks and mouth. These liquids have a vast range of forms, from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. As revealed in The Forge of Creation, Stinkfly can fire blue lasers from his eyes. In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Stinkfly (dubbed Stinkyfly) was able to emit a powerful herbicide via flatulation, however it is unknown if the current Stinkfly has this capability. Stinkfly's black tail is extremely sharp and can slice through steel with little effort. Stinkfly has disproportional strength, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. Weaknesses Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical, poison, or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Stinkfly's goo can be neutralized by Buglizard's fog. History Ben 10 *Stinkfly first appeared in Washington B.C.: **Stinkfly saved Gwen from a mutant bird and defeated Dr. Animo. *In The Krakken: **Stinkfly battled Jonah Melville. *In Tourist Trap: **Stinkfly scared a kid in a car and saved a man from a fire. *In Kevin 11: **Stinkfly escaped the police with Kevin. *In Secrets: **Stinkfly was captured by Vilgax. *In The Big Tick: **Stinkfly escaped The Great One's followers. *In Framed: **Kevin used Stinkfly four times. *In Camp Fear: **Stinkfly flew over Camp Opinicon while Gwen dropped athlete's foot powder on it. *In Ultimate Weapon: **Stinkfly flew Gwen and Max to a temple. *In Tough Luck: **Stinkfly attempted to rescue a man hanging from a helicopter, but was later rescued by Gwen as Lucky Girl. *In They Lurk Below: **Stinkfly saved Gwen and Edwin from crashing into water. *In Back With a Vengeance: **Stinkfly appeared six times. *In Ben 10,000: **Stinkfly was trapped by Four Arms. *In A Change of Face: **Stinkfly stopped a fire caused by Charmcaster and was caught in her spell, before being hit out by Gwen. *In Merry Christmas: **Stinkfly acted as a reindeer to pull Santa's sleigh. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures: **Stinkfly mocked Firey Buddy, Doggy Buddy and Handy Buddy. *In The Return: **Stinkfly caught some escaped prisoners. *In Don't Drink the Water: **Four year old Stinkfly, Stinkyfly, defeated Hex's mutated plants. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1: **Stinkfly caught some criminals. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix: **Stinkfly appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, **Stinkfly battled the Evil Way Big only to change back for a short time. **Stinkfly was then chased by Retaliator Ultimate Alien *Stinkfly returned to Ultimate Alien in The Forge of Creation: **Ten year old Stinkfly was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns: **Stinkfly was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse By 11 Year Old Ben *In A Jolt from the Past: **Stinkfly battled a Megawhatt. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2: **Stinkfly teased Gwen and battled Terroranchula. By 16 Year Old Ben *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1: **Stinkfly battled Buglizard. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2: **Stinkfly escaped from Slamworm. *In Malefactor: **Stinkfly was dunked in the Ben 10: Dunk Tank. Appearances Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Stinkfly *Stinkfly (Battle Version) *Stinkfly (DNA Alien) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures Stinkfly and Upgrade Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Alter Aliens Ben to Stinkfly and Wildvine to Heatblast *Haywire Figures Stinkfly Arms Ben 10: Omniverse *11 year old Stinkfly 2 Inch Mini Figure *11 year old Stinkfly Hyper Alien *4 inch figure Trivia *During his transformation sequences, Stinkfly's eyes pop out through the sides of Ben's head even though Ben still has his own human eyes, although closed. *In Washington B.C., Stinkfly was called "Butterfly" by Gwen. *Stinkfly was the first alien Ben named on screen. *According to Cartoon Network UK, Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber, cement and warm oatmeal. *Stinkfly, along with XLR8, was Ben's choice of transportation until Jetray replaced him. See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Stinkfly (Ben 10,000 Timeline) *Stink Arms (fusion of Four Arms and Stinkfly) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males